


In Hell

by grimmreaper (willhelmina)



Series: We All Gotta Face Our Demons Sometime (Reaper stories) [9]
Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I am so sorry, John Grimm is Leonard McCoy, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willhelmina/pseuds/grimmreaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’ll see you in hell," He smirked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> [Gifset](http://chr0mosome-twentyfour.tumblr.com/post/73094464374/au-c-24-outbreak-on-the-enterprise-it-was-a)

Leonard was dragging, literally dragging, Captain James T. Kirk to the final shuttle ready for departure. The stubborn fool wanted to stay, go down with his ship but he wasn’t having it. Losing another man to these creatures, his own soul couldn’t take it, especially if it was Jim. 

"Bones, stop," He commanded but John was definitely ignoring him.

"Shut it," He growled, opening up the shuttle door and shoving his friend inside.

There’s a snarl, one that was way too close for comfort and shiver ran down his spine. He glanced up at his friends, his family. Chekov was pale, like he had seen a ghost, Sulu plastered to his side, firm hand on his wrist. Scotty was drinking, hopefully for the both of them and god, did he need a drink. Keesner was close by his side, obviously just as scared at the rest of them. Chapel gave him a frightened look - she had heard it too.

Spock helped Jim off the floor, looking up at him. Doing his job, making sure he was level headed and okay. Last but not least, Uhura was staring at him. Over the last few months, they bonded, becoming almost as close as him and Sam once were, even told her about her, giving her his less than detailed past and she soaked it up. Never asked, never told and he loved her for it. Now, standing on the shuttle, monsters closer than ever she knew what he was going to do. Her hands balled into fists and she gave him a small nod, blinking away the tears.

All eyes shifted to him, almost saying “Get on the shuttle”.

But he couldn’t.

It wouldn’t be them this time. Not them, no one else.

"I’m sorry," He said.

"What does that mean?" Jim asked, voice cracking.

A high pitched shriek, this one closer than the last.

"It means get the hell out of here, now." With that, he forced the shuttle door closed, Jim rushing toward him.

"Bones? Bones!" 

Too late, it had closed on him. With a final look back, he caught the eyes of Jim, bright with unshed tears. Leonard stared at him for a moment because any longer and he would have found himself on the shuttle with the rest of them. But work needed to be done, C-24 finally destroyed.

"Goodbye, Jim." He knew he couldn’t hear him but could read his lips all the same.

He stalked back to his room, tugging out the last of his ST grenades, saved over from when he was John Grimm. He counted six; it would do the trick. He snuck his way back to the bridge, luring them as he did so. A tap there, a shot there. Didn’t take much, as he learned.

He stood on the bridge, so familiar, yet so different. He sighed, no time for that now. It was almost over.

Taking a seat in the Captain’s chair, he suddenly felt like Jim, having the whole world on your shoulders, trying to keep everyone safe. Tough job and he suddenly understood the damn idiot, all those times he almost died. Well, he guessed two could play at the game.

Except this time, he would lose.

He pressed a button to a grenade a dropped it. One.

The pounding on the door started, shrieking and snarling on the other side. Claws ripped at it, almost like paper. He had only a minute or so before that got through. Two.

He looked up and saw his family on the bridge. Uhura with Spock, Scotty, Chekov, Sulu. Even Chapel and Jim just stood over him, a smile only reserved for him on his face. He leaned down, brushing his lips against his own and Leonard could almost feel him, smell him so close. It was a pipe dream though, far away now.

Three.

The door was half opened now and he blinked, now surrounded by his old team. Destroyer, Duke, Portman, Kid, Mac, Goat and Sarge. They said nothing, just stared. This was his redemption for getting them killed. He always knew it had been his fault. He had been stronger, faster, he could have saved them. Instead he was cursed with immortality and his friends decayed on that god forsaken rock they call Mars and in the depths of UAC’s dirtiest secret. It was wrong, just wrong.

Four.

Jumper was next, his dearest friend lost due a bad call on his part. His gun failed and he ended up with a chopped up head. He was John’s first mistake and he should have known from then on that he was cursed. Everyone he loved died around him.

Somehow, getting his family off the Enterprise would prove that wrong but in the end, he would never know.

Five.

Sam was just as stunning as he remembered. Blonde hair and his brownish eyes. She sat in front of him and they stared at each other. They always knew what each other was thinking, even miles and miles away. She gave him a sad smile, throwing her arms around him, comforting him. He could smell the dust of Mars and the cheap perfume she loved so much. The tears finally started and he sobbed once, only once.

Six.

The doors were ripped open and he looked up, eyes now stone. He gave them a smirk and they circled around them. Predators that caught their prey.

Think again motherfuckers.

"I’ll see you in hell," He smirked.

***

"Sulu! Find a way back! We have to get Bones out of there!" Jim yelled, scrambling toward the front.

"Aye, sir!" Sulu replied, circling around as best he could.

Jim glanced toward his ship. His once peaceful ship now torn apart on the inside by those…monsters. Bones knew what they were, having dealt with them before. As John Grimm. A man in the history books, a hero to some, a villain to others. Neither one of them was Bones, at least to Bones himself. History was a lie, he said but he spared him the gory details.  No time.

Jim was going to stay, make sure everyone got off in time but Bones had none of it, he dragged him along, as much as Jim kicked and screamed, throwing him aboard the shuttle and taking off himself.

He was crazy and Jim loved him for it.

"Sir!" They were close to the bridge, able to look in. Bones in the chair, back towards them. Dropping something, buttons pressed. What were they?

"How do we get him out!"

"Captain…they’re breaking through. The likelihood of Doctor McCoy survive is…slim."

"I don’t care, Spock! We need to get him out of there!"

Spock moved, Uhura got close, hand on his shoulder. It was a split second, if you blinked, you missed it. The bridge exploded, a massive fireball shooting out from the viewer. Jim choked, knees giving out and almost collapsing on Uhura. She lead him over to the seats, gently sitting him down.

Bones…Bones was gone.

Everything rushed to his head at that moment and he was lightheaded and it was spinning. He said one thing, “get us home” before it all went black.

***

Jim didn’t speak at the service because there was nothing he could have said that would have made it okay. Everyone hurt. Bones had been the grumpiest grump in the world but he was their friend, their brother. The love of his life. And nothing he could have said he have brought him back.

He silently snuck out near the end because it was getting hard to breathe and everything hurt. His head, his heart. The shuttled his way to the nearest bar, intending on drinking until he couldn’t remember anything.

The bartender gave him a sad look, pouring him a glass of whiskey on the rocks. He nodded, lifting the glass. He suddenly knew what Bones felt like that day on the shuttle. Everything he knew, he loved, gone in an instant, like a giant fireball consuming everything.

Except, he didn’t even have his bones.


End file.
